Writing Theme: Fairy Tail
by TigressLilli
Summary: Was in a writing rut, decided to use my latest obsession to work that out. Starts out a full year before the main story. OC's and currently mild romance.
1. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

I had only been initiated into the guild for about a week now. I had just returned from my first job roughly about three hours ago, and was having a little drink to celebrate. I was currently engaged in a game of strip poker with Cana, the guild drunk, Loke, the guild playboy, and Grey, the guild stripper. I was currently winning.

I slapped down my hand and received a groan from my guild mates. "I swear you're cheating somehow." Loke growled as he stood up and rid himself of his pants, Grey doing the same and Cana just sighing and removing her underwear, leaving them all in their last article of clothing. I simply sat there and giggled, sitting Indian style in only my underwear and a white t-shirt. Having lost my shoes, socks, pants, and bra earlier.

"Come on guys, I'm not that good, I just happened to be wearing more clothing then you." I giggled. It was then that the back door opened while Grey dealt the cards. "Hey, Lily, can I ask you something?" Mira had come in, completely ignored the nearly naked people and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Sure, what's up Mira?" I asked as I picked up my cards and looked behind me, noted the four strangers with her. I quickly searched my mind and remembered three of them being the members of the Thunder Legion, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen. The final guest took me a moment due to the alcohol running through my veins and the darkness of the room. But I recognized him at the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus.

"I was wondering if you were free to do a team mission tomorrow morning?" Mira giggled. I thought for a second. "Sure, I don't think I had anything planned for tomorrow, who am I going with though?" I asked. Mira giggled and beckoned the four closer. I reached back and took a quick swig of my Long Island Iced Tea and took a quick peak at my cards. I kept my poker face on, but inside I was grinning like a fool, I had the best hand possible.

"You'll be going with the Thunder Legion and their leader." Mira explained and began to introduce us, I already knew them, but no one knew that, simply cause I wasn't of this world, but whatever. "Why do we need to go with such a newbie?" Bixlow complained. Mira frowned and started to defend me, but I beat her to it. "Hey now, just cause I'm new to the guild doesn't mean I'm weak. I'm a big girl, I can tie my own shoes and everything." I grinned at the masked man. He gave a wide grin, "Well at least the little birdie can stick up for herself." Bixlow stuck his tongue out as five little totems flew around his head all shouting 'birdie'.

I chuckled at the little barrel figures as Laxus walked up with a sneer on his face. "Alright little girl, the only reason you're coming with us is because Mira demands that since this mission is so dangerous that we need to take a healer with us. That so happens to be you." Laxus growled with a glare set on me. "I hope that she's right, and you are an incredibly useful fighter, cause we have no interest in protecting a weakling."

I thickly swallowed and gave a grin. "I can assure you, I'm not how I look." I could feel how tense the others were, if this was anyone else, they would have been complaining about the game being put on hold like this. "I can hold my own in a fight, and since Mira, is asking me to go along as a healer, I can assure you, you're gonna be in good hands." I smirked as I stood my ground against the titanic blond. He simply grunted and walked out, the Legion following suite. "I've never seen someone stand their ground against Laxus other then the master." Cana blinked.

I shrugged. "Dealing with my fight happy father and my overbearing mother, both of whom are extremely overprotective, it's kind of hard to find too many people intimidating." I shrugged. Suddenly someone came back in, I looked over and noted it was Freed. "We almost forgot, we wish for you to meet us in the center of town, by the town fountain for departure at six A.M. Don't be late, or we leave without you." Freed shot a glare toward me. "Got it," I waved my hand at the green haired man. He nodded and departed from the small room again.

The others then picked up their cards and practically glared at them while Mira explained the details of the mission to me. "How many cards?" Grey asked. I looked at my hand shrugged. "If it's all the same with you, I'll keep my hand." I returned to Mira while the others swapped out cards. "Ugh, Grey, we're never letting you deal again." Cana grumbled, Loke seemed to smirk though.

Apparently the mission was to infiltrate a small dark guild and wipe them out, seemed simple enough, except for the higher ups of the team were all strong members of various other guilds. Not quite 'S' class, but high up there, and the guild master WAS an 'S' class member of another disbanded dark guild known as 'Devil's Brigade'. "Sounds like a fun time." I snigger as I play with my cards.

"Alright, no more stalling, everyone, cards down." Grey smirked as he laid down a straight, Cana grumbled and threw down her cards and took off her bra, sitting back, completely unabashed at her nudity. Loke chuckled and threw down a flush. Grey slapped his head and grumbled before standing up and ridding himself of his last article of clothing. Mira covered her eyes and blushed bright red. I smirked. "Cold in here, Grey?" I teased the ice mage. Grey simply flushed hotly and glared at me. Loke's eyes were trained on me, seeing if I either had a better hand, or if I would strip. "Sorry to ruin your stride, Loke, but..." I gently set down my cards, revealing a royal flush with a smile. Loke sighed before stripping off his own boxers. "Still think you're cheating." He grumbled and he sat back down, practically displaying his manhood. "Not sure how, Grey has his hands on the deck and my sleeves aren't long enough to be hiding any cards, and it'd be kind of obvious if they were in my panties." I smirked at the boy before standing up and putting my pants back on.

"Oh, come on Lily! let's have naked shots with the boys!" Cana called as I laced up my shoes. "Sorry Cana, maybe another night. You heard mister Crankypants, I gotta be at the center of town at six am tomorrow. Wont do me any good in being hungover." I grinned as I helped Mira, who was still covering her eyes, out the door. "Besides, something tells me that being the center of that mans attention is a very bad place to be." I smirked as I left the room and went home. My thoughts on the cold glare of the lightning dragon.


	2. Sickness

**Sickness**

If there was one thing I knew, it was that all Dragon Slayers suffered from motion sickness. I myself was no exception to this rule.

However, I considered myself at least a halfway intelligent person, I went to a local magic library and looked up how to make a hard candy that cured this illness, if only temporarily. It tasted absolutely horrid, but it worked.

Knowing these facts I could only be amused by the slight terror and hesitation that flashed though one Laxus Dreyar's bluish-gray eyes as the train pulled itself into the Magnolia train station at 6:15 in the morning. I boarded the train with my companions and pulled out a small wrapped candy from my pocket and popped it in my mouth. I made the face that can only be described as pure disgust, as the candy was bitter, sour, and tasted like menthol. But it would save me from the motion sickness that the train would cause. Plus they dissolve almost immediately, which saves me from tasting it for long.

Didn't help the odd looks I got from the others.

We were only fifteen minutes into the ride and I was happily chatting with the Thunder Legion, occasionally glancing at the titan sitting next to me with a worried look on my face. Laxus looked like he was half dead.

"Alright, my patience has run thin. You're obviously not the type of guy who moans and cry's over being sick, however your practically doubled over in pain. Now what's wrong, you looked fine before we got on the train?" I asked as I calmly raised an eyebrow at the blond. "It's nothing, now don't worry about it." Laxus muttered.

"Now why would I not worry about it? It's obviously something, why are you trying to tough it out when you have someone who can help you?" I gave the man a small glare. Laxus returned the glare ten-fold, until the train hit a small bump in the tracks. Laxus was then, literally, doubled over in his seat. I could see the sweat beading on his forehead as he clutched as his stomach.

I jerked my thumb over at him and looked at the Thunder Legion, "you have any idea whats going on with his royal pain?" I asked. "Laxus suffers greatly from mo-" Freed immediately shut his mouth and coward under the scathing glare of Laxus. "He's got motion sickness and is embarrassed by it." Bixlow didn't seem to give a shit about Laxus' humiliation.

I raised my hand and covered my mouth to hide the small smile. "Why didn't you tell me Laxus, I have something that fixes motion sickness." I pulled my enchanted messenger bag into my lap and reach in and rummaged around a bit before pulling out a small wine colored bag with gold colored swirls on it.

Everyone stared curiously as I reached into the smaller bag and pulled out a small wrapped hard candy and held it out to Laxus. "I haven't quite figured out how to make them not taste like death, but they work and they last about an hour at a time." I smiled gently as Laxus hesitantly took the wrapped medicine. I giggled slightly at the look on his face when he popped it into his mouth. He coughed slightly when the candy fully dissolved. "You weren't kidding about it tasting like death."

I sniggered at one of Bixlow's dirty jokes while Evergreen yelled at him with a blush across her face, Freed just had a look on his face as he wondered why he had bothered to sit with them.

I took a glace over at Laxus, he still hadn't joined in on the conversation, but he was looking much better, he was no longer slumped over and clutching his stomach. He was sitting up straight, his arms crossed the expanse of his chest, and he no longer looked like he was going to pass out at any given second.

Laxus must've noticed my staring as his eyes looked over toward me. I just gave him a warm smile before returning to the Thunder Legion.

After all, it was no fun being sick.


	3. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

Lily was fast asleep in front of a window in her home. Headphones in her ears, curled up in the afternoon sun, instead of being productive and doing, well, anything but taking a cat nap.

Since Lily was indisposed of at this time, she never heard her door being halfway broken open as a certain titanic dragon slayer, that had gotten slightly worried that she didn't show up at the guild today, decided to pay her a visit.

Laxus only grew more worried as he stormed through the entire upstairs, seeing that the living quarters were empty he came back down the stairs to the shop portion of her home. He almost left until he noticed the door behind the stairwell, almost completely hidden from sight. He went in behind the counter and slowly opened the door.

He was met with a brewing room, where the only source of light was the afternoon sun coming in from the glass back wall that led out to a very zen looking garden. The room itself was fairly clean, everything put away neatly, the only real thing that stuck out was that Lily was stomach down on the floor. Laxus rushed over to her side, and after a quick once over, and noticing that there was a book and a pair of gale-force reading glasses nearby, that she was fine and had just fallen asleep while reading.

Laxus let out a sigh and went to move away until he noticed the orange and black wrap around headphones, he blinked and gave a quick look around to ensure that no one was around, before gently plucking out one of the ear-buds and placed it into his own ear.

It was an absolute shame Lily was asleep, because she missed the most hilarious face that Laxus had ever made. His face screamed 'what the fucking hell' as he stared at the smaller sleeping girl in shock.

Laxus' eyes raked over her body, Lily was wearing a white stretchy headband to keep her shoulder length ginger hair out of her face, a pastel rainbow t-shirt, and a light blue pair of shorts, her toes were painted a mint green with light pink and red hearts doodled on the lacquer in what looked like marker. Her body was in a half ball, her leg resting on the other and splitting at the knee, one leg curling back against her calf while the other went straight out, her arms were both covering her torso, one arm resting at her collarbone, her hand grasping her golden ring that she kept on a chain around her neck. The other arm wrapped itself around her head with her hand tangled in those very ginger locks, halfway pushing off the headband.

In Laxus' eyes, this was the image of innocence and purity. In the guild she sang songs of peace, love, and brotherhood. She was a talented healer and took great pain to ensure her guild mates were well rested and in good health. When the brawls started in the guild she jumped up to the rafters to avoid the flying chairs and tables. The book she was reading had a bunch of children's fairy tale's in it. Her blue eyes often held a sense of wonder, especially when gazing at the night sky or during a thunder storm. The woman was pure, innocent, and damn-near child like!

So why in the hell was she using heavy metal as a lullaby?!


	4. Music

**Music**

The guild was packed today. It seemed like just about everyone associated with the guild had just returned from some kind of job. Hell, I think I even saw Mystogan head upstairs to the second floor earlier. I smile as I drink my Sangria wine and chat with Mira. Mira, in question, was actually trying to get me to live up to her nickname for me, Nightingale. According to Mira, I have a wonderfully beautiful singing voice, and though I've sang for the guild, it's only been for very small crowds.

I think, the only people who've actually heard me sing have been; Mira, Master Makarov, Levy, Erza, Cana, Evergreen, and I think Laxus if he was hiding on the second floor. Currently, everyone was here, sans the timeline people, since Natsu hasn't met Lucy, that's not a for a while yet.

"But, Mira, singing in front of so many people is scary." I whined as Mira kept trying to get me on stage. "But you sing wonderfully, I'm sure everyone would love to hear you sing." Mira encouraged. "I've been here roughly a month, most of these people don't even know my name!" I countered, "and everyone would know your name if you sang for them." Mira grinned, I just gave an exasperated sigh and slammed my head down onto the counter.

"I don't know what Mira has planned for you, but it's easier to just go along with it." Cana walked over to grab a keg from Mira. "Mira's trying to get me on stage to sing." I frowned as I rested my chin on the bar counter. "That's wonderful, you have a great singing voice." Cana grinned. "But I'm scared." I cried out, something told me I never should have talked to Cana.

Soon as I saw the grin on Cana's face I knew I was dead.

"How about this, if you don't get up on that stage and sing, I'll tell Laxus you have a crush on him." Mira's hands went up to her mouth and I could already see my grave bring dug. "But I don't have a crush on Laxus." I blinked, trying to salvage the situation, however useless it might be since Mira was now babbling about babies. "True as that may be, Laxus doesn't know that." Cana gave the most wicked of grins. I weighed the options in my head.

Either I get on stage and sing for a large crowd of half drunk people I don't know, or have my drunken devil of a friend go and tell that egotistical titan that I want to charm his snake.

The choice was obvious.

"I hate you Cana, I'll remember this and get you back one day." I growled as I finished off my wine and headed for the stage. Cana simply grinned and gave Mira an odd look as she babbled about a little ginger haired boy with grey eyes that will shoot lightning all over creation.

I sighed as I used my magic to change my outfit into a glittery golden dress that hugged my curves just right. Had to remove my belly button ring for it, along with using a little hiding magic to hide my tattoos, but I had to keep up appearances for now. I could shower them with bad-assness at a later point. I was pretending to be all innocent, simply cause it was fun, that and cause people then underestimated me.

I walked up to the stage and tapped onto the microphone, the stage was very small, but it wasn't like I was gonna jump around while I sang. "U-um, hello everyone, Mira asked me to come up here and sing for you." I blushed a bit, completely out of stage fright. A giant cheer rang throughout the building as I fought down the urge to dash off the stage.

I cleared my throat as a piano started up behind me. "Where have all the good men gone, And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules, To fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need." I sang sweetly, everyone had paused what they were doing to listen to my words. I smirked as the music kicked up.

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong, And he's gotta be fast, And he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's gotta be sure, And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life!" I let loose some of my magic, golden musical notes floated around me, as golden figures resembling people and creatures danced around in front of me, acting out a cliche story of a princess getting kidnapped by a dragon, and needing a hero to rescue her.

"Somewhere after midnight, In my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach, There's someone reaching back for me! Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!" The story itself took a turn for the bizarre what ever defeating the dragon the hero the kidnaps the princess for himself. Treating her more like an object then the dragon ever did.

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, And he's gotta be fast, And he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's gotta be sure, And it's gotta be soon, And he's gotta be larger than life!" The hero made the princess almost like that of a slave, using her, and abusing her. While the princess wish and prayed and someone, anyone, would come and rescue her from this torment, she preferred a dragon's company to this beasts.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above! Out where the lightning splits the sea! I would swear that there's someone somewhere, Watching me!" I used a little extra magic, now using a little lightning magic to assist in conjuring up a dragon's eye. Making it looks like a large dragon had his sights set on the princess.

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain, And the storm and the flood, I can feel his approach, Like the fire in my blood!" The hero was ordering the enslaved princess around when the mighty dragon burst through the doors of the castle, spewing flames in the air as the hero drew his sword to begin a mighty battle. I grinned as I used my magic to conjure up actual flames, I looked out into the sea of people, they were all enthralled by the show, that made me smile.

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, And he's gotta be fast, And he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's gotta be sure, And it's gotta be soon, And he's gotta be larger than life!" The most epic, albeit short, battle ensued, with the dragon becoming victorious. The princess, so happy about her newly found freedom of the so-called hero, placed a kiss upon the beasts nose. The dragon, in a burst of flame, burned down to a large man, still bearing the wings and tail of his dragon counterpart. The dragon picked up the small princess, planting a passionate kiss upon her lips.

And the song and story ended in a shower of golden magic particles. It took a moment, but the entire guild erupted in a roar of amazement and cheers. I gave a warm beaming smile before jumping off stage and using my magic to change back into my usual attire. I almost ran back to the bar, and plopped down next to a gushing Mira and a grinning Cana. "I hate both of you right now." I muttered as I grabbed a bottle of wine, and started downing it, grimacing when I found out it was very bitter.

"Hey, careful about how you drink, we don't need another Cana." I heard a deep voice chuckle. "What do you want Freed?" I grumble and looked over my shoulder, noting that Bixlow and Laxus were with the green haired man. "Just coming over to say hello and to thank you for such a wonderful performance." Freed gave a soft smile. "Yeah, I was beginning to wonder why Mira kept calling you 'Nightingale', guess that explains it, huh?" Bixlow laughed while sticking his tongue out, his little totem babies hovered around his head shouting 'Nightingale' I smiled at them and thanked them.

"I highly doubt I'll be doing it again though." I laughed a little and they all seemed a little down. "Oh, but you must! Your voice was so beautiful that it'd be a shame to put it to waste." Freed pleaded. "Plus it'd also help boost moral." Bixlow grinned, "Oh yes, knowing that when you got off a particularly tough job, you'd be coming back to a beautiful young lady who's voice would be able to soothe you as much as her magic could heal you." Freed waxed poetic as I steadily turned tomato red from the compliments. "Oh yes, moral would be through the roof!" Bixlow agreed while his babies cheered. "And if you have any problems with the guys, just let us know, and we can set them straight." Laxus grinned. "Oh, not you too Laxus." I cried as I covered my bright red face with my hands.

Cana snickered and leaned over to whisper to Mira. "Just so you know, I was totally making up that bit about her having a crush on him, but watching them now. I think they do like each other." Mira nodded enthusiastically, with a giant smile on her face. I was completely unaware of the conversation as I was yelling at Bixlow for ruffling my hair and having Grey and a few others come over to me to congratulate me on the performance.

That was how I became known as the Nightingale of Fairy Tail. Through a couple tricks and a little bit of music.


	5. Cat

**Cat**

Today had been a very long day, I had just gotten back to Magnolia from my mission up on Hakobe Mountain, why I had decided to take a mission up to that snowy wasteland was beyond me. However punching out a few Vulcan's sounded like fun. At the time.

However, I had decided to do the job because I had been researching how to use Celestial Spirit Magic. Summoning creatures with key's sounded like fun, even though I wouldn't use them for any more then companions. And along with the Jewel reward, they also threw in a silver key as the reward for pummeling a few body snatchers.

I had previously summoned the spirit and made my contract with him. The key I got was the silver key Larune, Cheshire Cat. The guy practically threw the key at me, almost more then willing to get rid of it. It almost made me wonder what I was getting myself into.

When I first summoned him I was expecting a cat that looked like Happy with a creepy little grin on it. Instead, I got a pure black cat, that actually looked like the four legged feline, instead of being an Exceed, with the most piercing green eyes. He seemed to like me well enough, even purring and crawling into my lap when I gave him his new name, Dreshire (pronounced Dre-Sure).

He also clawed up a total stranger who came too close to us.

Turns out the guy was a flasher, and despite the beating I still saw the dude's kidney scraper, and let me tell you it was almost enough to turn me off men. But it also warned me that Dreshire was a little on the temperamental side. To be expected of a cat.

Even then, he was still better company then none.

I had just finished eating, I had been starving since I got on the train, but decided to be a good girl and eat when I get home. After that and a quick change of clothes I summoned my new friend, who purred happily and levitated himself up and perched himself on my shoulders. "Good boy, Dreshire." I cooed and scratched him behind the ear.

"I live to please." Came a rough, yet silky smooth voice. "Now, we're going to visit my guild and let them know I made it back in one piece, so don't try and claw anyone up, alright?" I gently asked, I felt him huff. "Fine, but if they try anything, my claws are going in their eyes." I rolled my eyes at his more violent side and left my home, making sure to lock up before heading to the guild.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who's perspective you're perceiving here, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, and a few other people were out doing missions of their own. I sighed slightly as I couldn't be able to see my favorite people for a few more days. I shrugged and went up to the bar, Dreshire all tense on my shoulders, despite the small amount of people, it was still way too many for him to be comfortable.

"Hey, Lily, welcome back, who's your friend?" Mira asked with a warm smile. "This is Dreshire, he's a celestial spirit." I smiled as I reached up and rubbed his ears. This seemed to calm him down slightly. "He's so cute!" Levy squealed from her spot a couple chairs down. "So are you going to be using the keys to fight opponents?" Mira asked, "oh heavens no. I can fight perfectly fine on my own, I'm going to be using them as companions. Someone to help me when I'm feeling down, or to just be around. I don't want anyone to have to fight for me." I smiled as I nuzzled the cat on my shoulders. Mira smiled at that.

Everything seemed to be going fine at that point, Mira, Levy, and myself all talked about my mission, whatever was going on in the guild, and Mira asking if I've developed a crush on Laxus yet, to which I blushed and growled at her in annoyance. Dreshire was still tense, but was doing fairly well around Mira and Levy.

Until Levy tried to pet him.

Levy squealed and pulled her hand away as fast as she could, as Dreshire's eyes started glowing a wicked orange color. I blinked as I watched what was going to happen. Dreshire opened his mouth wide and the sound that erupted sounded like a high-pitched, demonic screech that pierced almost everyone's ears.

It didn't really effect me, oddly enough since the creature wailing like a banshee was sitting on my shoulders, right next to my ears. I heard several screams joining him as people started screaming from the pain to their eardrums.

And just as soon as the screaming started, it stopped. It took several moments for everyone to regain their hearing. "Dreshire!" I snapped, glaring at the cat slightly. "You said I couldn't claw, you never said I couldn't yowl." Dreshire had that demonic looking Glasgow grin on his face.

"Lily, maybe you should send him back to the spirit world." Mira whimpered, holding onto her head as a migraine gripped her. I frowned, "But why, Mira? He's not so bad as long as you don't get too close." I pleaded with the platinum blond. "The cat's demonic, he looks like he's going to claw the face off of every person here." Macao yelled from his seat as he picked at his ears. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"All cats look like that." No one really had an argument to that.


	6. Cantata

**Cantata**

I gave a small yawn as I got off the train. "So where are we?" I asked as I looked up to my companions.

"We are in a small village about three miles from the base of Mount Hakobe." Freed explained with a smile. "Is that why it's so cold?" I grumbled as I pulled a black and yellow striped scarf out from my bag and wrapped it around my neck.

"That would be why, Shimo is the very definition of a winter village." Freed chuckled. "According to the locals about five miles away a dark guild has set up and is tormenting the villagers on a daily basis." Evergreen frowned as we walked out of the station and into a very peaceful looking village that had a very light snowfall coming down. I frowned as the light fluffy snow was getting stuck to my hair.

"Seriously, why do Dark Guilds have to be so loud and annoying, they're all weaklings?" Laxus growled. I gave a small chuckle and shook my head. "Let's get checked into the inn, then we can talk with some of the residents." Freed said as we all made our way to the inn.

I looked around the village, the snow on the ground, the quiet roar of silence in the night air, the way the frost rested on the evergreen tree's. It was all so surreal, it was beautiful. If only it wasn't so damn cold. I cursed and pulled my coat tighter around me as a cold wind blew through me.

The mission was going to take a couple days to complete, simply cause we had to find the guild, apparently they're using a magic barrier to hide the guild so passerby wont see it. So the only real way of finding it was to wait until a dark guild member showed up, catch him, and interrogate him until he took us to where the guild was.

That was easier said then done. We had found a guild member not long after we arrived, however he noticed us trying to catch him and transformed into a little white rabbit and ran off. The blame immediately got pinned to me, since I wasn't a usual part of their team. I tried to defend myself, but it didn't seem to work very well. In an infuriated huff I took off, and that's why I was out here now in the middle of the night in the bitter cold.

It was at this point that I noticed that I was being followed.

I turned around and scanned the area, noting nothing out of the ordinary. Until I activated my Cat's Eyes spell. It was then that I saw him, hiding in the shadows, wearing a black hooded robe. I growled and the weights on my person melted away in a shower of gold. I knew this would let my stalker know that I knew he was there. He turned and ran away from me.

He didn't make it far. With my lighter body my speed rose dramatically and since my body was mostly muscle, you can thank my father for that one, having a girl that barely hit 5'3" tackle you to the ground was akin to being hit by a car. It would knock you down, and damn near knock you out. I was sitting on the guys butt and has his arms pinned to his back as he struggled beneath me. On the back of his shoulder on the cloak was a symbol, no doubtfully for his guild, it looked like a large cats head, either a lion of leopard, presumably leopard since the guild was called the Black Panthers and the head was surrounded by a laurel, meeting at the bottom.

"Get off of me." He growled as he tried to buck me off, he obviously didn't realize when he followed me that I had the grip of a vice. I quickly cast a sleeping spell and within moments the man was asleep. I dropped his arms and quickly bound him so he couldn't get away if he woke up before I got back to the inn. I sighed and out of sheer curiosity pulled the hood from the mans head, he was fairly handsome, though his hair was a shade of slate blue. I vaguely wondered what color his eyes were, but I guess I would have to find out when he woke up.

I tried picking him up, only to fall on my backside. I quickly rid him of his cloak to prevent problems, and picked him up again with a much easier time. I still wobbled a bit though.

"Then where the hell is she!?" Laxus roared at the Thunder Legion when they came back empty handed. "We don't know, we searched the entire town! She's nowhere to be found!" Evergreen cried out. "How were we supposed to know that she was going to get upset like that?" Freed asked, a little more gently then Evergreen's response. "You blamed her solely for the dark guild member escaping when it was one of Bixlow's toys that set him off!" Laxus growled, while the legion all flinched.

"Mira is holding all of us responsible for the new kid's safety, if she gets caught by the dark guild who knows how much trouble she's in. She could get seriously hurt, and Mira would have our heads on pikes if that were to happen." Laxus groaned while everyone shuddered at the thought of having to deal with the demon woman if they came back with a seriously hurt Lily, or worse, didn't come back with her at all.

A couple grunts and a small squeal drew everyone out of their reverie as they turned around to the rice paper sliding door. Bixlow went over and opened it as they saw a very familiar ginger head lifting someone, who was obviously taller then she was, onto her shoulder. Bixlow laughed at the sight while Freed went outside to help her bring the man in. "Shut up Bixlow, not all of us are born into a race of giants like you guys." Lily pouted as Freed took the man off her shoulder and put him on his own.

"He's bent over at the pelvis on your shoulder and his head is almost touching the ground again." Bixlow continued laughing while Lily just pouted. Freed brought the guy inside and Lily followed, closing the door behind her. "So who's he?" Evergreen asked looking between the two of them. "Not real sure, but one thing I know is that he's a part of that dark guild." Lily shrugged and held up the scrap of cloth with the guild insignia on it. "He was watching us when we we're fighting, he took off after me when I stormed out, not sure if he was going to just watch me or kidnap me, but he obviously failed."

Everyone blinked as they didn't even know they were being watched. Freed draped a blanket around Lily's shoulders and asked if she had any injuries. She smiled and shook her head as she flopped onto one of the beds and curled up into a ball trying to warm herself. "So what are we going to do with him?" Lily asked as they set the sleeping man up in a chair. "When he wakes up, we start the interrogation." Laxus grinned, this slightly unsettled her, however, she was too cold to really do anything about it.

"Get some rest Lily, you did good. We'll take it from here." Freed said as he gave Lily a pillow and a second blanket to help warm her up. That was the last thing she heard for a while as she drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a start at I heard a yell and a small thud of someone getting punched in the face. I pulled myself up and saw the guy I carried here last night getting punched in the face by Bixlow. The man had several bruises and some blood streaming down his face. Freed cut off Bixlow and tried to reason with the bound man. But his lips remained sealed, instead the stranger simply spat blood onto Freed's face. Freed backhanded the man off the chair and wiped the blood off.

"If this keeps up for much longer my friend, I feel we will have no choice but to leave this up to Laxus, he'll be able to loosen that mouth of yours." Freed muttered darkly. I looked over and noticed that Evergreen was outside ranting about something, I couldn't quite make out what she was saying, Laxus was in the corner with a dark expression on his face. I grew very worried for our little captive.

"Why don't you let me try?" I asked, everyone looked over toward me as I pulled myself from the covers. "Lily, I'm sorry if we woke you up." Freed gave a gentle smile. "Not a problem, how long at you guys been on him?" I asked as I looked over his wounds, poor guys eyes were both swollen shut. "About five hours, he's stubbornly kept his mouth shut." Bixlow frowned, his babies hovering around his were booing. "Why don't you take a break then, if you keep this up all you're going to end up doing is killing the man, then we'll be back to square one." I smiled up at them. They all hesitated.

"Why don't you all go get some breakfast, and leave him with me. I'll heal him up and try to get what I can out of him." I smiled and started pushing everyone out. Laxus dug his heel in. "If he tries anything-" "If he tries anything I'll let you know and you can shove a lightning bolt up his ass, alright?" I cut Laxus off with a smirk. He frowned but nodded and left the room with the rest of the legion.

I turned around and faced the man, still laying on the floor, and frowned. "You poor thing, look at what they did to you." I sighed and walked over to him. I could see him tense up when I stopped in front of him. "Calm down now, I have no intention's of hurting you." I smiled and I reached down and pulled him up and guided him over to the bed. I laid him down and gently placed my hands onto his bruised and swollen cheeks. He immediately started struggling.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm trying to help you." I smiled as my hands stayed on his cheeks, letting off a golden aura I began healing his injuries. As soon as he felt his pain lessen, he stopped struggling and let me do as I please. "See, why bother hurting you worse. I'm pretty sure those boys were way too rough with you." I smiled as I worked down the swelling and made the discoloration fade away to his normal skin tone.

He finally opened his eyes and looked right at me. Coke bottle green eyes. Oddly enough, it suited his slate blue hair. I gave him a gentle smile as I pulled him up to a sitting position. "So what's your name?" I asked and he simply glared at me. "Not willing to talk, huh? Can't say I blame you after the pounding those guys gave you." I giggled as his glare only hardened.

"Come on, its just a name." I inquired, he just turned his head away from me. I shook my head and sighed. "Well, I guess you leave me no choice then," I began rolling up my sleeve, the man quickly took noticed and backed away a bit. "This should make you more compliant." I gave a wicked smirk as I grabbed the mans face. I muttered a quick spell under my breath and pulled my hand back just as dark energy erupted from his eyes and mouth, shooting out and into the palm of my hand.

When the energy stopped I closed my hand into a fist and melded the energy into a crystal. The crystal was fairly small, about the size of a lighter. I smirked as I looked at the boy, his eyes were rolled into the back of his head and his mouth wide open. I gently closed his mouth and pushed him onto his back where he passed out. I chuckled as I took off his bindings and went over to a mini kitchen and began making pancakes. The boy was going to be starving after that energy drain.

The man was only asleep for about ten minutes, which was more then enough time for me to make about 50 pancakes. He pushed himself from the pillow as he ran his fingers through his long hair, taking enough time to readjust his hair that had gotten all messed up from the beating and the sleep. Honestly with the way he had his hair fixed and the way his face was shaped, he looked a lot like Kabuto from Naruto, well, before all that time skip bull shit went down.

I saw his eyes land on the plate of pancakes on the coffee table and he immediately pounced on them. I almost couldn't hold in the giggle, I didn't want to scare him from the food, but he looked so funny as he almost inhaled my cooking. When he finished eating he leaned back and rubbed his stomach. "Well now," the man almost jumped out of his own skin, "looks like you enjoyed my cooking, that makes me happy." I smiled as I came out from the little kitchenette with a glass of water and handed it to him. He gently took it but while looking like a deer caught in the headlights the entire time.

"Now then, now that you've had something to eat, your injuries are healed, and you've had a little rest, let's talk." I smiled at him. "Did you happen to...to poison the food?" He looked half scared. "Now why would I do that? Poisoning food is a pure waste of good food." I frowned slightly and he seemed to relax a bit. "Like I said before, I have no interest in hurting you, I just want to talk. However, my teammates will be back soon, so if you're not interested in talking to me, I'll be forced to hand you over for Laxus. The center of that mans attention is a bad place to be." I chuckled as I watched him pale slightly.

"Alright sir," "Kazuki," I blinked as the man cut me off. "You asked me for my name earlier, its Kazuki." The man blushed slightly and avoided my gaze. "Ka-Zu-Ki," I sounded out his name and his blush seemed to darken. "Alright then Kazuki, I'll only ask this once," I could feel the presence of Laxus and the Thunder Legion heading back toward the room. "Are you willing to betray your dark guild and help us take it down, starting with showing us the location of said guild?" He hesitated for only a moment, before nodding.

I held out my hand and we shook on it. Kazuki blushing still, though soon as the door opened all color drained as he jumped to hide behind me.

We were standing just outside the barrier, we had made our plan, and we we're putting it into action. If I could just get Laxus to put Kazuki down so we could actually get started. "I will make sure, absolutely nothing happens to her, she'll be safe." Kazuki choked out as Laxus mildly strangled him. "Laxus, knock it off, we need to get started on the infiltration!" I whined as I pulled on Laxus' arm in an attempt to get him to release the man.

My part of the infiltration was to act as the hostage, my arms bound by rope, and to be led in by Kazuki. We work together to take down the barrier and several of the guild members, so Laxus and the Thunder Legion could swoop in and take down the higher ups.

Now if your wondering, and I'm sure many of you are, why the sudden change in Kazuki's attitude, it was simple. I stripped him of all his dark energy, that took away a lot of negative attitude and feelings, making his much more susceptible to manipulations. Not exactly nice, but I never said I was. It also made all dark magic temporarily unable to work, so there was that as well.

I finally managed to get Laxus to let him go so we could actually start the mission. Kazuki had managed to lead me into the guild easily enough, now I had to pull all my strings to play my part. Kazuki somehow managed to convince them to let me get up on stage and sing for them. "Are you sure you can get all of them?" Kazuki whispered as he tied me to the stage. "There's at least twenty guys here, at least one of them is holding up that barrier, I can get them all. No problem." I smirked as I whispered back to him, one of the other guild members yelled at him to hurry up. I gave him a nod and he backed away, quickly placing the ear plugs I gave him into his ears. A small harp strummed in the background as I started my cursed cantata.

" _Day to night, dark to light, Fall the sands of time. Let the years like the gears Of a clock unwind._ " I started, I opened my eyes and noted by the golden glow that I had their attention, I could tell Kazuki wanted to hear me as well, but couldn't cause it was a spell.

" _In your mind walk through time, Back to better days. Memories, like a dream, Wash your tears away._ " Many of the guild members had tears in their eyes, that was the effect of this spell, taking them back in time, when they were innocent, making the darkness bubble toward the surface, where I could strip it.

" _Like a star in the sky darkness can't reach you. Light the night, joy is light 'til the new dawn._ " It was at this point that I burned off my bindings and raised my hand, everyone in the room was already so deep in my spell that they weren't even aware that I was there, so lost in thoughts and memories.

" _Cast away your old face, Full of gloom and spite. With this mask I will ask To borrow your light._ " I raised my hand in the air and, like with Kazuki, all their dark energy burst from their eyes and mouths and streamed to my hand. When the energy flow finished and cupped the energy and it turned into a crystal ball, roughly the size of a softball.

"Alright, the barrier should be down now." I nodded, already feeling the energies of the others rushing toward the guild. "Wanna go raid the fridge?" Kazuki asked as he jerked his thumb over toward the doors. I laughed and nodded, quickly leaving a note for the others and pinning it to the wall. Kazuki and I ran toward the back to steal shit.

Laxus and his legion quickly ran into the guild hall, practically destroying the doors in the process. They were not expecting everyone to already be down. "What the fuck did they do?" Bixlow cursed as he kicked one of the grunts in the side. Freed was the first to spot the note, he walked over and quickly ripped it off the wall.

"Guild members were a piece of cake, we're in the back raiding the fridge, higher ups and the master are up the stairs, don't get to hurt, or else." Freed blinked as everyone else read over his shoulder. "P.S. Cursed Cantata for the win." No one really knew what the fuck that was supposed to mean, and wasn't really sure if they wanted to know.


	7. Fire

**Fire**

If was official, I have just fully been initiated into the Fairy Tail guild, after a month and a half of already belonging to the guild. What do I mean by this? Simple;

Natsu was officially picking a fight with me.

It had been a simple day, nothing tragic had happened, other then Dreshire chasing the mailman into the canal. After scolding the black cat I headed out and made my way to the guild where I sat down to talk with Mira, as she kept dropping hints that Laxus and I were cute together. I was going to have to do something drastic to make her quit, but that's for a later date.

"Oi, Nightingale!" I heard a very loud voice proclaim, I could almost feel the flames from his fist from here. I sighed and turned around and lightly leaned onto the bar counter, I was still wearing my weights so I couldn't exactly sit down without breaking the stools. "Natsu, how can I help you?" I gave my most cheery smile.

"Fight me!" The words were simple, it was direct, it left little room for questions. It also made every single person in the guild immediately stop what they were doing and stare at us. I myself, blinked a couple times as I stared at the pink haired fire eater. "I'm sorry, this may sound like a silly question, but, why?" Natsu simply gave me a feral grin.

"Yeah Natsu, why do you want to fight Lily, she's a healer?" Mira frowned, "I've asked around, Laxus said you took out at least twenty dark guild members on your own, you've taken solo missions too, and not just the healing or easy ones, one of the last missions you came back from was punching out Vulcan's up on Mount Hakobe." I blinked as Natsu continued ranting about how no one ever sees me fight, he certainly did his research.

"And one final thing," I wasn't sure if I liked the grin on his face or not, "you're wearing weighted clothing, I can tell by the way the floor is bending under your wide stance." I could feel a wicked smirk crawl itself onto my face as everyone looked down at my feet and could see that the floor was bending slightly. I snapped my fingers and my weights melted away in a shower of gold. "Ok then Natsu, so you've ranted about how no one sees me fight, and yet I can take down several powerful things by myself, and you've noticed I wear training weights. So what?" I sat down as picked up my wine glass and took a sip.

"Like I said, fight me!" Natsu grinned as his fists went up in flames. "Nah," I shrugged, this only infuriated the pinkette. "Why not!?" Natsu yelled, "well, its not like your on my level or anything, you can't go on a simple mission without destroying the place." I smirked as I took another sip of my wine. I had a few people choking back their laughter, a couple others laughing outright, and a few people wincing in sympathy for the hot-head. Everyone else was watching to see what would happen next.

Natsu charged at me, I simply slipped off my shoes and kicked him in the jaw when he got close enough, not even moving from my seat, then used my other foot to kick him toward the door. "Have Gray make you a snow bank to roll around in, cool yourself off for a bit." I got a small round of applause for that, even got the titan upstairs to enjoy the show. "That didn't hurt." Natsu grinned, "That's cause I wasn't aiming to hurt." I smirked to myself and took another sip of my drink.

"Alright then Lily, for real now!" Natsu's fists both went up in flames, I sighed and leaned over to Mira. "He's not gonna let this go til I kick his ass, isn't he?" Mira simply chuckled, "He wont let this go even if you do beat him up." I groaned and gulped down the rest of my drink before getting up and walking outside. "Where do you think your going?!" Natsu yelled, "well, you certainly don't expect me to fight in here right?" I smirked at the pinkette. Natsu was quick to follow me outside, as was several other people to see the fight.

"You sure you wanna do this, Natsu?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Natsu grinned as his fists burst into flames. I smirked and looked around, we had gathered the attention of most of the guild, I saw Loke, Laxus, Bixlow, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, and several other people I knew from the show in the crowd. Quite the turn out.

"Alright, lets get on with the fight!" Master Makarov announced and in a flash Natsu leaped at me, throwing fire punches at me at high speeds. I dodged them all and countered with a bare foot in his face, this knocked him back for a moment, which was just enough time for me to flip him over and half bury him in the ground. I giggled as Natsu kicked wildly trying to dislodge himself from the ground. "Really Natsu, you're going to let yourself be outdone by the earth?" I laughed as Natsu pulled himself from the ground with a glare.

"Fire Dragon," I stopped laughing when I saw Natsu charge up his roar. "Angel's Dust," I charged up my barrier, "Roar!" Natsu unleashed a breath of flames heading right for me, "Shield!" I made a barrier in front of me, in the shape of a bowl so it didn't damage anyone or anything around us. Both magics vanished as soon as they hit each other. I gave a giggle and rocked on my heels.

"Didn't think you'd unleash a roar in the middle of town, no wonder you cause so much wanton destruction." I laughed as the guild relaxed a bit, obviously thinking Natsu was going to over do it again. It was then I heard Natsu's stomach go off. "What did you forget to eat today?" I asked as I bite back a giggle.

"Shut up, my attacks burn up a lot of energy!" Natsu blushed, "if there was a fire around here you'd be in trouble!" This gave me an idea, "oh right, you're a dragon slayer, you eat fire, weather it's natural or magical, right?" I asked and Natsu nodded, though looking confused. "Well then, I hope you like my cooking, it's a little spicy, but, something tells me you like that." I grinned as I took a stance. With a spin I released my attack, "Flame Wheel!" A small flame tornado whipped itself around and toward Natsu, engulfing him in a barrage of flames.

I smirked as the flames were quickly inhaled by the fire eater. "Got some nice cooking skills there, Nightingale." Natsu teased, "Daww, that's sweet of you to say, Salamander." I snarked right back at him as we set upon each other in a barrage of punches. "So are we just going to ignore the fact that Lily is somehow able to do Flame Magic as well as whatever else she can do?" Happy seemed to be the only one who noticed this, or the only one who actually cared.

Natsu crashed into the ground, face down, as I dropped down nearby. "Ready to give up Natsu?" I asked as I adjusted my headband. There was no response, I walked over and checked on him, turns out I knocked him out. I laughed and lifted him up onto my shoulder and carried him back into the guild. There was a loud laughter along with several exasperated groans of agony as the guild members all came back inside. I assumed it was due to whatever bets had taken place before our fight.

I looked over and noticed that Laxus, Grey, Bixlow, and a few other members were busting a gut, they were probably going to hold it over Natsu's head that he lost to a girl, that wasn't Erza. I just shook my head and sat back down to finally relax, and I finally remembered to put my shoes back on. I gave a small chuckle as Natsu woke up and started breathing fire as no one would really let him live it down.

He really was a little ball of fire.


	8. Scent

**Scent**

I heaved a sigh from exhaustion as I walked toward the guild late one day. I had been brewing since early that morning to fulfill several orders.

Brewing was fairly easy as long as you follow time and the recipes closely. There was several different things to make with brewing, I specialize in extracts. Basically, your taking a mass of pure energy, and with a couple other ingredients, you can turn it into an extract that simulates or enhances a specific emotion or feeling.

Pure Love extract was by far the most popular, however its useless by itself, its one of the few extracts that has to be brewed in another recipe for for the intended effect. By itself, it will smell like what you love smelling the most and makes an enjoyable perfume because of this. For me that scent was fresh rain on asphalt.

I had been brewing this extract all day and reeked of the stuff. Normally I would have stayed at home and slept. However ever since I didn't go to the guild one day and had a dragon slayer break into my house out of worry, though he insists that Mira sent him, I made it a point to always visit the guild at least once so they didn't worry about sweet and innocent Nightingale. Even though I could kill people with a toothpick. Not that they knew that.

As I walked through the streets of Magnolia with the sun setting in the background I got several odd stares along the way. All due to the perfume, while it always smells like what a person loves smelling most, some people like to smell weird things. While to some people I smelled like I had been making pancakes all day, I'm pretty sure at least one person I passed on the way to the guild thought I smelled like a wet dog.

I stifled a yawn as I walked into the guild and made my way up toward the bar where Mirajane was wiping down beer steins. I was also mildly ignoring the wolf whistles that some of my fellow guild members threw my way.

"Hello Lily, how have you been today?" Mira asked, like she always does. I sigh as I plop unceremoniously onto the bar stool. "I'm good, just a bit tired, I've been brewing all day." I crack my neck as Mira sets down the best relaxation drink in the world. A coffee mug filled up with hot chocolate that had been spiked with marshmallow flavored vodka, freshly made Bailey's marshmallows and a stick of cinnamon floating in the steaming drink.

"You know how to make a girl feel better, Mira." I grinned as I warmed my hands on my mug before I attempted to burn my tongue on the drink. "So Lily, care to explain why you smell like a field of wildflowers if you've been inside all day?" Mira asked with a twinkle in her eyes. For a moment I ignored her over my drink, but then I answered her question with an explanation of what I was brewing and it's effects.

Everyone at the guild seemed to have heard my explanation and everyone was calling out what I smelled like to them. I smirked as I drank my hot drink as Loke pulled my hair a little to inhale the perfume scent. He purred, not unlike a cat, and smirked as he claimed I smelled like peaches and cream. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, it was at that point that I felt an intensity coming from over my head.

I looked up and blinked at the intensely concentrated look on Laxus' face. I raised an eyebrow before calling up, "Hey Laxus, what's wrong with you? I smell like a wet dog or something?" I grinned as this seemed to have snapped his out of whatever stupor he was in. He glared at me and moved away from the railing to go do, whatever it is that's up there. I shrugged my shoulders and my attention was grabbed by Loke who continued to flirt with me.

Laxus growled to himself as he watched the guild playboy shamelessly flirt with the guild healer, her cheeks flushed from his comments.

He had heard her explanation as to why she smelled so intoxicating at the current moment. He wasn't sure if he appreciated the new scent or irritated as it overpowered her natural scent so much that he couldn't trace it any longer. Still, the scent masking it was pleasant.

Her scent was that of a winter thunderstorm.


	9. Family

**Family**

"You know Lily, we don't really know much about you." Mira asked one late night in the guild. Most of the older wizards, and all of the younger one's had left for the day and all that remained was the nodding off guild master, and all the late teens and early twenty something year old's.

I blinked as Mira smiled before lifting a brow. "So, what do you wanna know?" I asked, slightly on edge. Being immortal meant I had numerous different lives. This was one of the worlds I didn't technically grow up in, since I could turn myself into a child and actually grow up around others. However, there was numerous things she could ask, and even more numerous ways I could answer.

"What was your family like?" I noted a slightly sad look in her eye, and quickly remembered Lisanna, the youngest of the Strauss siblings. I actually had to think on this one, my real family was deceased, my only living relative met with an unfortunate accident not long after I received my powers. However I usually make a family if I ever decide to change into a child.

"My birth family is dead, far as I know anyway." I said calmly as I took a sip of my wine, Mira's face turned into shock and horror. "However I was adopted." I smiled as Mira's face went back to normal. "What were they like?" Mira smiled as several other members joined us at the bar, including Loke, Elfman, and Cana. "My dad was a ninja." I said plainly, and smirked as a fire burst forth from Elfman's eyes as he cried out something about real men.

"So your father was a cool, calm, and lethal ninja and your mother was a fiery, amazing, and beautiful mage." Mira romanticized, having little heart floating off of her. I almost choked on my wine as I started laughing, I was laughing to hard that, if Loke hadn't have caught me, I would have fell off the bar stool. It took me a moment to calm down.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my father is about as cool and calm as a wildfire." I giggled as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "That man is hot headed, stubborn as an mule, and insane." I grinned, as they all got worried looks in their eyes. "I remember one time, he trapped a mother boar, took her kids away from her and gave them to three of his students and myself, before taking them away from us and setting the pissed off mother boar after us and had us running away, and called it speed training." I laughed, this had caught the attention of a couple other guild members who were more then content sitting and listening to my tales. The one's at the bar currently had a look on their face that wondered how I was alive and sane.

"What was your mother like?" Cana asked, hoping that she was more sane then her father. "She's a dragon." I said calmly as I took a sip of my wine, this bit of information however has caught the attention of a certain dragon slayer. "Your mother was a dragon!" Natsu yelled loud enough that it not only caught everyone's attention but also woke up poor Makarov who had nodded off. I sighed as I rubbed my temple. "I thought echo's were supposed to get quieter, not louder." I muttered and a couple of the guild mates chuckled.

I was quick to feel the static in the air as I glared at Natsu, apparently even Laxus had gotten interested in my back story now. "Yes Natsu, my mother is a dragon." Natsu quickly picked me up by my waist and spun me around before giving me a giant bear hug. "Dammit Natsu, put me down, just because you're taller then me doesn't mean you can pick me up." I struggled against Natsu's grip. Natsu chuckled before setting me back on the ground.

I huffed before retaking my spot on the stool, "what kind of dragon was your mother?" Natsu asked, looking for all the world like a small child. "My mother was the Golden Dragon, Novella. Though my dad affectionately called her Navi." I smiled as I remembered my parents and their insanity. "So what type of magic does the golden dragon use?" Loke asked, I smirked. "I could tell you, but it's more fun to show you. Hey Mira, do you have anything around that you wouldn't mind not seeing any more?" I grinned as Mira thought about it before running off and bringing back a dirty rag that had been used far beyond its intended purpose.

I smirked as my eyes flashed gold and I held out my hand and in a flash of golden light the rag and been turned into a small hunk of raw fire opal. "The golden dragon is known to be able to create gemstone and various metals, and craft them with her flames. Though she's temperamental and a treasure hoarder." I sniggered as everyone stared at the red gem. "So how do you get your power boost?" Natsu's eye raised. "I have to find a vein of precious or semi-precious gemstone or metal, or steal someone's jewelry." I smirked as I picked up and pocketed the gem.

"Hold on, how are you able to do all these things?" Happy frowned as he plopped down onto the bar. "You can use sound magic, fire magic, lightning magic, healing magic, and now dragon slayer magic, how?" Happy counted off all the things he knew I could do and I just smirked at him. "That's not really a story I'm supposed to tell, could get several people in big trouble." I grinned and everyone became even curiouser. "How about, as long as it never leaves this guild?" Laxus, surprisingly enough, bargained. "If it never leaves the guild?" I thought about it, honestly it didn't matter, there was nothing that could happen either way, I was just racking up suspense.

"Fine, I'll tell the story then." I shrugged and everyone cheered. "Let me thing now, It was when I was around six or seven years old. my parents and I all went out on a trip for a vacation, we were heading toward a small mountainous village that was well known for it's hot springs. We weren't expecting the ambush." I frowned as the memory came back to haunt me, "apparently some renegade ninja's had heard about the golden dragon and her abilities, and greed took over. The fight itself was a giant blur, mostly cause I got hit by a flying katana, it cut a giant hole in my side." I reached down and touched where the blade had hit, I had everyone's attention though, several of the girls had covered their mouths. "Mother noticed the blood immediately and wiped out the attackers in one breath. However the injury was large, and I was bleeding out, having already lost about half my blood. Mother did something she wasn't supposed to, she cauterized the wound with her flames, before transferring her own blood into my body to keep me alive."

I sighed as I remembered the incredibly worried look on my mothers face. "At first they were worried that the dragon's blood would reject me, or vice versa. Father had already sent someone for a medic to try and fix me." I grinned and gave a small laugh. "The blood actually took to me far better then anyone thought, I woke up from my daze when it felt like my entire body was going to burst into flames. When I came down from that I realized that I had almost bit off my fathers thumb." I sniggered at the memory and everyone was still amazed at the story. "Once when the medic showed up they managed to fully fix my side so there would be no scars and repair my fathers hand. Due to the dragon's blood burning in my body though I'm able to perform a multitude of magics, the hard part is balancing them. I'm not able to use two different magic styles at the same time, at least not yet." I smiled as everyone cheered at the happy story ending.

"Sounds like you might actually be worthy of a fight." Laxus cracked his knuckles. "Don't tell me you're going to follow Natsu's example and challenge me?" I smirked up at Laxus as he rested onto the railing, Laxus looked thoughtful for a moment before waving his hand. "Nah, even though you can use several different magic, I haven't seen you be any good at them other then healing, so no thanks, rather not beat on a weakling." I think Laxus was trying to piss me off, "shame Laxus, you'd be one of the few who would actually give me a decent fight." I shrugged as we glared at each other, our gaze was broken as I was lifted up by Bixlow and twirled while squealing obscenities at him.

At a time like this, as I was surrounded by a makeshift family, I couldn't help but recall a familiar movie quote. It was my favorite part of the movie, by far.

This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good.


	10. Beg

**Beg**

I gave a small smile as I watched yet another brawl break out in the guild, I quickly jumped up to the rafters with my strawberry daiquiri in hand as I watched Natsu and Gray doing most of the damage. Unfortunately, Erza was out on a mission which meant that the fight would last for a while, or until Makarov got pissed off and stopped it himself, and even that took a bit.

Either way, I was going to be up in the rafters for a long time. Or so I thought, all at once everyone went silent and I could feel a charge in the air. I looked down and smirked as my favorite titanic blond walked into the guild hall. Electricity surging all around his person as a warning to everyone, either they knock it the fuck off, or get electrocuted.

Though there was a certain mage in the guild, who never really seemed to get that concept.

"FIGHT ME, LAXUS!" Natsu yelled as he charged at the Lightning user, I fought back a giggle as a bold of lightning shot out and struck Natsu, electrocuting him to unconsciousness. "Look at all you, pathetic!" Laxus growled out and everyone flinched under the dragon slayers glare. "Weaklings, every last one of you, drunkenly swinging your fists at each other for no reason other then to brawl before passing out or stumbling your way home. You're a shame to this guild!" Just about every drunk in the guild seemed to sober up under the weight of Laxus' words.

"Hey now, I certainly hope you're not referring to me." I called down from my perch above the crowd as I took a sip from my glass. "I was especially referring to you," I paused with the rim just resting on my lips. "You're just as weak and pathetic as the rest, don't get cocky that you beat the hot head over here!" I quickly glanced over toward Natsu who was attempting to sit up, and glared down at Laxus. "Weaklings like you don't belong in Fairy Tail." Laxus snarled, while Makarov frowned at his grandson.

My eyes flickered to gold as I stared at the arrogant blond. "I'm sorry, Laxus, but I don't think I heard you correctly, could you repeat that?" I frowned as he glared up at me. "Then you better clean out your ears, cause I'm not saying it again!" My glare hardened, "You are a weakling, and you don't belong in Fairy Tail!" Unfortunately for Laxus, I had just enough alcohol in my system to make me snippy, but not enough to hinder my performance. I quickly set down my glass and jumped down from my perch as Laxus made his way over to the other side of the guild hall to head up to the 'S' class lounge.

"Fight me, Laxus." I frown, Laxus paused and turned to look over his shoulder at me, along with the rest of the guild looking at me like I was insane. "Tch, I don't fight weaklings, waste of my magic." Laxus brushed me off and continued to walk toward the staircase. I crouched down, ready to charge, "I don't think I made my intentions clear. I said, FIGHT ME, LAXUS!" I charged at him, dodging the initial lightning bolt before trying to hit his form. Laxus quickly turned, like I though he would, and threw an electric charged punch. I smirked as I took it and it made me fly into a wall.

"Like I said, waste of magic." Laxus sneered as he started up the stairs, only to pause as I giggled and I extracted myself from the dent in the wall. "I'm sorry Laxus, but, aren't you forgetting something?" I gave a grin that almost matched Dreshire's as I held up a thick leather belt. Laxus' hand reached for where his belt was supposed to be, and glared at me when he found it missing. "Figured I'd start off small, didn't want to ruin my fun too fast." I smirked as Laxus came back down the stairs.

"So, how's this gonna work? You gonna try and steal back your cloths? Or do you need a little more, persuasion?" I snickered as Laxus glared at me. "Return my belt, or else." Laxus growled at me, I simply sniggered in return. "Or else what? You'll lose your pants?" I smirked as his glare intensified. Everyone in the guild was in terrified awe, no one talked this way to Laxus, no one.

"So come on Laxus, come and get your belt back, it's only your dignity on the line." I smirked as I provoked Laxus into losing his temper. Laxus growled and he lunged forward to grab his belt, I simply sidestepped and gave a wicked grin as I rid him of something else before moving about three feet behind him. Laxus didn't notice another article of his person had been removed, until a few whistles and a sudden draft caught his attention. Laxus gave a squawk of indignation before attempting to hide his boxers with his coat, as I flung his wine red pants onto my shoulder with a cheeky grin on my face.

Though Natsu's laughter certainly didn't assist in the matter.

"Now, do try to be serious this time, love. Unless you want to end up naked in front of the entire guild." I gave a wicked smirk, the masochistic in me had been unleashed. Laxus charged again, with a much greater speed, I simply dodged again, and this time ended up on a bar-stool, with Laxus' coat draped around my shoulders. The coat fit me not at all, I had to pick up the ends of the coat to keep them from dragging on the floor. I gave a small chuckle as Laxus flushed slightly, glaring at me like he was going to murder me.

"Come on now Laxus, where's all that big talk, where's all the barking orders, where is the prideful man that could kick anyone's ass with no effort?" I taunted the man and he lunged again, this time not only trying to take his cloths but also hit me with his magic, I simply smirked as I dodged the attack and stripped him of his shirt before jumping up into the rafters. Several females whistled at Laxus' almost naked form, Laxus having a small blush from humiliation on his face at he glared up at me as I flung his hideous dark yellow and black shirt onto my shoulder with the rest of his cloths.

"Well now Laxus, seems you've run out of things to take off." I smirked as Laxus snarled at me. "Take off his boxers!" Cana whooped from the sidelines and I giggled a bit. "Now Cana, I only wish to embarrass him, not humiliate him." Only a small number of people, Laxus including if the look on his face was anything to go by, had actually caught the meaning behind my leer, that I was making a jest toward his potential size in a certain area.

"Either way, I've currently got all of Laxus' clothing right now, come on Laxus, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm looking for, unless you really do want me to yank off your boxers." I gave a wicked smirk as the blush on his face only grew darker as he look at anything but me. "I-I," Laxus paused to swallow the lump in his throat, "I'm...I'm sorry." Laxus grunted, still avoiding my eyes. Several people in the guild almost passed out, as they had never heard the slayer ever utter an apology to anyone, even Makarov seemed shocked.

I grinned and snickered slightly, "that's a good start, unfortunately, that wasn't what I was looking for." I grinned and wagged my finger at him, "Try again, what do you think I want to hear?" I smirked as Laxus' flush grew darker as he glared at the floor, "You are, you're strong, and you truly do belong in this guild." Laxus growled out, glaring holes into the floor. I giggled again as I shook my head. "That's very nice of you to say, but I already knew that. That's not what I'm looking for, It's not that hard to figure out what I want Laxus, or, do I have to tell you?" I leered down at him with a wicked grin on my face.

It took a moment before a look of realization was slapped onto his face as his flush covered his entire head out of sheer rage and humiliation as he sputtered and finally set his eyes back on me. Completely furious at the thought of someone even thinking of asking him what I was practically demanding.

If looks could kill I would have been stabbed, buried, dug back up, and stabbed again for good measure.

I gave a chuckle as I watched the man imagine all the ways he was thinking of murdering me. "Well Laxus, what are you going to do? If you don't, I steal your underwear and kick you out into the public's eye." I grinned, I had no intention of kicking a naked Laxus out into the open air, but it was amusing getting him all riled up. Laxus stuck his tongue out to wet his lips before pursing them together as lightning crackled dangerously around him, obviously pissed off that I didn't falter, I wasn't intimidated by him at all, unlike all the other members of the guild.

To everyone's surprise, Laxus started stuttering out the very word I was looking for, and having the hardest time trying to say it. "Come on Laxus, it's not that hard of a word." I grinned before Laxus snarled at me, "P-pl-please." Laxus growled out in utter defeat. I gave a wicked grin, and in the blink of an eye Laxus was fully clothed again, I had jumped up to the rafters and had gotten my drink, and I was sitting down at the bar with it in hand just looking at the dragon slayer and he contemplated something, before turning around and storming out of the guild hall, damn near breaking the doors off their hinges in the process.

Everyone in the guild stared at me, in utter shock that I had not only gotten an apology out of the slayer, but had him begging. The wicked look never left my face as I finished off my drink and left the guild myself. The eyes of the guild mates following every step I took until I closed the doors behind me.

Everyone had a new respect for Fairy Tail's newest member, as she was the first person, and possibly the last, who had ever gotten the mighty Laxus Dreyar, to beg.


	11. Apology

**Apology**

I swore under my breath as I received another glaring look from Freed, since Laxus was ignoring me outright. Its been three days since I publicly humiliated Laxus and I haven't gotten anywhere near a friendly look from him or his fan club. I've since then made a mental note to not brew anything to do with negative emotions before I come into the guild.

I took a sip of the soda I was drinking, while I thought of a way I could apologize to the dragon slayer in a way that he knew I was being genuine. However I didn't know all that much about Laxus, like something he would enjoy. I sighed and Mira gave me an odd look before asking about my problems.

After a quick explanation I saw Mira's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. I kept myself from sighing at Mira's pairing madness and accepted the help. Mira gave me several suggestions, including decorating little pieces of nothing into something cute and making him a giant cake in the shape of a heart with words of love written in frosting.

It took a moment but I reminded her that this was an apology for being a jerk, and that it was Laxus we were dealing with, he doesn't really do cute. She thought for a brief moment before she got a giant smile and told me that Laxus really likes salty and sweet things. Like salted caramels. I thought for a moment before asking if he liked ice cream, Mira giggled and told me he used to stick his french fries in ice cream. I rolled my eyes but grinned none the less. I downed the last of my soda before rushing out of the guild, thanking Mira on the way out.

After a quick trip to the store to get my ingredients and a quart sized bucket for the iced treat, immediately got to work on Beer Salted Caramel Ice Cream. I could only hope he liked it.

I walked into the guild the next day with a small cooler carrying around my frozen gift. "Hey Mira." I called with a smile as I waved at the bartender. "Good morning Lily, hows your day going?" "Meh, same old same old." I shrugged as I set the cooler on the stool. Makarov and Mira eyed it curiously, "so Lily, what's in the cooler?" Mira leered as I flushed hotly. "Something I made for someone as an apology." I muttered, and I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me. Mira squealed as Makarov raised a brow.

"On a completely unrelated note, is Laxus anywhere around?" I asked, forcing my flush to go away. "Laxus is relaxing on the second floor." Mira said as she started up the stairs to drag the blond down. "Ey Laxus!" I called up and he peered over the railing. "What is it ginger?" He grunted and I raised a brow at the new nickname. "Can you come down, I want to talk?" "Nah," "why not?" "Cause you're a bitch and I don't really want to deal with you." "Would it change your mind any if I told you I want to apologies?" "Don't believe you, so no." "Not even if I made you something as a peace offering?" "You probably poisoned it or rigged it to explode." "Why would I do that? I'd have to be the one to heal you." "Out of spite," "really Laxus, I'm trying to be genuine here!" "I'm pretty sure you're trying to humiliate me again."

I huffed and glared up at the blond titan who had now gotten distracted by Mira, I had a few people in the background chuckling at the argument, and one slightly confused Erza who had missed the spectacle from a few days ago. Mira had finally forced Laxus to go downstairs and accept the apology gift I had made for him, though not without threatening to go full demon on his ass. We glared at each other for a moment before I picked up the cooler and decided to throw my big dramatic speech out the window.

"Look, I'm sorry I humiliated you in the guild, I'm sorry for stealing your stuff and making you say things you didn't want to say, here's your damn peace offering, and if you want to get revenge you can use me as a damn lightning rod." I growled as I shoved the cooler in Laxus' hands before crossing my arms. Laxus didn't waste any time as he quickly brought me to my knee's with a powerful blast of electrical magic before storming back up the stairs with the cooler in one hand.

I growled as I held my shoulder before pulling back the cloth to inspect where the bolt had initially hit, before sighing, getting up, and having Mira pour me a couple shots of Fireball before leaving and decided to sleep the annoyance away.

Laxus glared at the offending cooler as he heard Mira call to Lily to stay safe. He was wondering whether he should open it or zap it until it was a charred melted mess. Heaving a sigh he reached over and opened the cooler and was greeted with a quart bucket sitting amongst a bunch of ice with a couple plastic spoons sitting in a small pocket on the side. On the lid of the bucket, in neat cursive writing that was clearly not hers, was the words 'I'm sorry'. Laxus rolled his eyes at the gesture. Before he heard Mira clear her throat.

"Are you going to try it? It's the least you could do." Mira glared at the titanic blond as he kept his gaze toward the cooler. "Still not sure if she poisoned it or not." Mira made a strangled squeal at Laxus stubbornness before huffing. "You really think she'd poison you, come on Laxus, you know better. She doesn't hate you, she was brewing a special order brew, a rage inducing potion, the fumes made her less incline to put up with jerks." Mira explained exasperated. Laxus simply grunted and Mira loudly sighed before throwing up her hands in defeat before heading back down to tend to the bar.

It wasn't until Laxus was sure she was gone that he popped the lid off of the bucket and grabbed one of the spoons. He gave one last quick look around to be sure no one was watching him before shoving the spoon into the frozen treat.

Laxus' eyes lit up at the salty yet sweet, caramel and ale taste that danced across his tongue. It was at this point he noticed a piece of paper stuck in the lid, he reached over and plucked it out.

It was a letter of apology, along with a small explanation of how she knew to make the ice cream. Laxus felt a small twinge of guilt from electrocuting her. He put the lid back on the bucket and closed the cooler. Before picking it up and exiting the guild.

I awoke to a harsh knocking on my door. I sighed and rolled out of bed and started heading down the stairs toward the door, not bothering to put on a robe to cover the t-shirt and shorts I was wearing.

"Sorry, I'm closed right now-" I cut myself off after I opened the door and saw that my visitor was none other then Laxus Dreyar. "What to you want Laxus?" I frowned at him as he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. Laxus coughed and his gaze shifted to the injury on my collar bone from his lightning that I haven't bothered to heal yet.

"Look, I came by just to," Laxus trailed off there and seemed unsure as to what to say from there. I raised a brow and leaned up against the doorway and motioned him to continue. "To accept your apology, and thank you for the gift." Laxus was looking at a point just over my head, trying to keep from making eye contact with me. "And you couldn't have done that in the guild?" I asked, trying my best to keep a smirk from forming on my face.

"Was still upset, and I do have a reputation to uphold." Laxus sniffed, I chuckled a bit. "So did you like it?" I asked and he gave me a confused look. "The ice cream, did you like it, or was it still too sweet?" Laxus blinked before frowning. "Why do you want to know?" "I've never made it before, and while I liked it, I was wondering if you did?" I shrugged as Laxus gave a small smirk.

"It wasn't bad, not the best thing I had, but it wasn't disgusting." I smiled, I figured that was as close to a compliment that I was going to get from Laxus.

"So Laxus, french fries in your ice cream?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ha ha, sorry."


	12. Sleep

**Sleep**

I stifled a yawn as I tried to keep up on the conversation that Mira, Cana, and Levy were having. It's been three days since I've have any sleep, just a random bout of insomnia. With my fourth-wall jumping I get to become whatever and whoever the hell I want, however with each new identity I take, I adopt a different sleeping habit. I don't think I've had a normal sleeping pattern since DBZ.

"Hey Lily, you ok?" I heard Levy ask, this caught the attention of the other two clucking hens. "I'm fine, haven't been able to sleep for the past few days and its making me a little bit of an airhead." I pass it off with a wave of my hand.

"Jeez, you and Laxus need to stop whatever it is you're doing at night and get some sleep." Cana leered at me, I simply grunted as I couldn't even work up the energy to get frustrated. Levy looked confused until Mira filled her in on her and Cana's little joke/pairing obsession.

"Laxus hasn't been able to sleep for days either?" I asked after a moment when Cana's sentence finished processing in my brain. "Yeah, it's the most random case of insomnia. Laxus usually is so good with his sleeping habits, so its kind of surprising that he cant sleep." Mira frowned and glanced over at the dragon slayer, I followed her gaze and saw that Laxus was about a step away from catatonic.

You could almost hear the dial tone noise from here.

"Whoa, Laxus doesn't look so good." I winced as I could see that Laxus was trying his best to keep up with whatever the conversation his team was having. Though he also looked like he would give just about anything to fall asleep.

It was at this point that Natsu burst into the guild and immediately the entire guild was thrown into its usual chaos. I sighed and dodged a flying beer mug as I made my way toward the back rooms.

I had slipped into the back hallway that led to the separate rooms for recovering injuries, drunken sexy times, out of sight gambling, and the occasional nap. I almost had the door fully shut until it was forced back open by one blond lightning user and almost slammed it shut as another couple thuds hit the door and was quickly followed by groans of pain.

"Damn Natsu, always causing absolute hell." Laxus growled as he turned around and rested his back against the door, his eyes shut. I gave a chuckle and his eyes snapped open and half glared at me, almost too tired to muster up the energy to produce facial expressions. "You're telling me, the guild is peaceful when Natsu is out on a mission." I smile up at him and his glare softened.

"Yeah, but then that means he's out destroying something, and that usually causes more headaches." Laxus chuckled and I tiredly laughed along with him. "You look about as tired as I feel." Laxus gave a half smirk as he continued resting against the door, I gave half a smirk back at him. "Yeah, I haven't gotten a wink of sleep for the past few days. Got to love random insomnia." I chuckled and Laxus barked a laugh.

"I haven't been able to fall asleep for the past few days myself. Maybe somethings going around?" I chuckled at Laxus' joke, being this sleepy makes just about anything funny. "Possibly, hey aren't there beds back here?" I asked looking over my shoulder toward the rooms. "If were not going to fall asleep in our beds at home, why would we fall asleep here?" Laxus questioned with a raised brow. "Because here we have a nightcap," I smirked as I pulled out a cold bottle of Brandy from my bag, "and each others company. Who knows, we might bore each other to sleep." I shrugged and Laxus seemed to think for a moment before giving a smile and nodding and we made our way towards one of the empty rooms.

Neither of the two had woken up when Mira had given a fan-girly squeal when she came into the room to tend to any drunken stragglers as they left the guild. The sight Mira saw was, in her mind, completely adorable as the duo was fully clothed, save for their shoes as they were haphazardly at the foot of the bed, having been kicked off much earlier. A bottle of Brandy that had hardly been touched and two shot glasses on a nearby stand. The pair was facing each other Laxus' arm draped around Lily's waist keeping her close as Lily's face was buried into Laxus' broad chest, and Lily's hand was resting lazily on Laxus' arm. Laxus' coat was draped over the two's waist and legs as a makeshift blanket. The two didn't even twitch as several camera shutters went off as Mira, having called Cana and Levy, were busy taking pictures of the adorable moment to either embarrass or blackmail the two at a later point.

 _There is a legend that states that soul mates' minds are connected from birth. When you can't sleep your soul mate can't sleep either._


	13. Game Night

**Game Night**

"Gah dammit!" I cursed as I once again got knocked out of bounds by a freaking Natsu controlled Captain Falcon. Natsu on the other hand laughed as I glared at him.

"Seriously though Lily, your playing as Zero-Suit Samus, she is one of the most OP characters in Smash, how are you losing so bad?" Gray, who was controlling Lil Mac, commented from his position on the couch.

"Shut up!" I growled as I fell off the platform due to my own incompetence. "Smash is confusing, if this was Dead or Alive or Soul Caliber I'd be kicking your asses right now."

"Riiiiight." Elfman drawled out with a smirk as he commanded Donkey Kong. I frowned and blasted him off into the abyss.

"Think of it this way, you're still better at this then Erza." Natsu chuckled, "She has barely figured out how to use her DS, she keeps losing at the easiest games." I chuckled, Erza was fascinated with video games, she was just bad at them.

"Yeah, she almost fainted when she saw my Animal Crossing; New Leaf tree." I chuckled at the memory.

"You should have seen her face when she saw my level 90 shiny Latias, it doesn't even have good stats for competitions, but she was out of her mind with it." Gray laughed.

"One hundred percent complete Ocarina of Time on Master Quest. For a moment I thought she was going to propose." Elfman chuckled.

"You should have seen her when she saw my Super Mario 3D world, all three stars on all the levels, rolling with envy." Natsu chuckled as he won the match.

"As much fun as this is, lets play something Lily has a fighting chance with." Gray smirked as I shoved him over onto his side.

Nothing but the sounds of clicking as we all plugged in Mario Kart 7 into our 3DS. There was a chorus of groans when I picked Rainbow Road.


	14. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

"What were you thinking Laxus?" I muttered as I gently moved my hands over his busted up arm.

"What would you have liked me to do? That thing was heading right for us, I had to do something." Laxus defended as he tried to not wince.

Laxus and I were tasked to go on a mission together, fairly simple, taking down some rogue mages trying to terrorize travelers that were coming to a small trade village. Makarov thought it would be a good idea, though I don't know why, possibly to strengthen relations with the magic council and small towns with very little ways of protecting themselves. Maybe even to show the Magic council that not everyone in Fairy Tail will blow things to smithereens. Or possibly Mira had his arm in a twist, very hard to tell.

"That magic missile was headed for me, and you were nowhere near me." I frowned a bit as I mended the breaks and fractures in his arm, along with sealing the gashes and cooling the burns from the resounding explosion. "And I most certainly did not want you to catch it." I glared down at him.

"So I was supposed to stand there and watch you get blown up?" Laxus glared up at me from the bed he was sitting on. Laxus himself was not badly injured, maybe a bruise here or there from most of the enemy's, however the arm he used to catch the missile was almost blown off his body. Thankfully his arm was not totally beyond repair.

"I can create energy shields, or did you forget that?" I glared at the arm I was working on and I felt him tense up, I stifled a chuckle at this.

"I actually did forget about that." Laxus muttered, before leaning onto his working arm. "I guess my injury was just a waste." Laxus frowned. I frowned a bit as the conversation fell into a rather uncomfortable silence while I finished up the healing process.

After I gave his repaired arm a good once over to be sure that no small injury escaped my attention, I smirked slightly, and gave a small tug to catch Laxus attention. "Don't get the wrong idea." I said softly and gently placed a small kiss on his knuckles. "I'm grateful for the assistance." I smiled softly as I got up and went into the small bathroom to wash my hands.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Laxus got up to answer it. "Good evening to the town hero's!" It was the overly perky mayor of the town, he waltzed in as I walked out of the bathroom as I was drying my hands with a towel. "Good evening sir, how can we help you?" I smiled brightly.

"I was hoping you two would join us for a celebration. Were going to have a feast followed by fireworks!" The man's eyes glittered at the two of us, in absolute hope. I looked over to Laxus who simply shrugged. "Well, what the hell, why not?" I smiled as the mayor bounced in sheer glee. "We'll see you tonight, the festival will be in the center of town!" And with that the man dashed out of the door.

"That man is way too perky for his own good." Laxus growled and I chuckled slightly.

After the huge feast had taken place and everyone's stomachs were stuffed with delicious food, everyone went out to a nearby field, to watch the fireworks display. I flopped down onto a blanket that the mayor provided us and Laxus gently sat down. I laid back on my back with a giggle, still a bit tipsy from the wine that was served with the food.

I pulled on Laxus' arm so he would come lie with me, with the alcohol in his system he came crashing down on top of me. I squeaked and started laughing as he pushed himself off of me and laid down beside me. "You alright?" Laxus asked, I curled up into his side and giggled. "I'm alright."

It was at this point that the fireworks started. I rested my head on Laxus shoulder with a sleepy smile on my face, Laxus wrapped his arm around me with a chuckle. I giggled as I looked up at the bright lights as the smell of gunpowder filled the air.

As I was sitting there, laying on a grassy slope with a mans arm around me as fireworks went off. It was almost romantic.


	15. Temper

**Temper**

I sat back as I took a sip from my martini as Evergreen and I watched Laxus, Bixlow, and Freed all get hounded by some attention seeking sluts, to say we were both aggravated was an understatement.

These girls were beautiful, long well groomed hair, hourglass figure, thick eyelashes, along with a rather nice set of T&A to go with it. They looked like a real life Barbie doll. I'm pretty sure one of them was named Barbie.

Two of the girls were clinging to Laxus' arms, while Bixlow and Freed had one each. I was sitting in my seat just outside the bar area seething and glaring holes at the group, Evergreen was sitting next to me ranting.

"I can't believe those boys ditched us for a couple of tight dresses! We're supposed to be on a mission for a rogue dark wizard who is kidnapping girls from various guilds, not trying to get laid!"

Evergreen continued to rant and rave while I tuned her out as I watched the group, our mission whirling around in my head. A dark wizard was amassing a giant harem for himself by kidnapping various girls from wizard guilds, and any rescue teams that was sent out to retrieve them were returned to the guild, barely breathing and suffered from amnesia, and missing any female's in their team. Our own Levy and Cana have fallen to this maniac, with Loke, Jet, and Droy came back to us, barely alive and reeking of love poison.

Love poison is a specially crafted love potion that works akin to a charm spell as it causes the victim to fall in love with the user, however if more than a tiny amount is used the potion is quite lethal, and even in those tiny amounts the side effects are nothing to sneeze at, causing the heart to slow, breathing to become erratic, and causes short term, and on rare occasions long term, memory loss. As one can imagine this substance is quite rare, and very illegal.

I kept a very careful eye on these girls, as well as the surrounding civilians. this place was the area that everything was going down. A small town out in the sticks, I honestly can't even remember the name of the place. Makarov was seriously irritated, as was the other guilds and the Magic Council, that these girls were disappearing and no one was able to do anything. Makarov put us up as the best team to get the job done. I was included was I was a brewer and I could actually smell out the love poison they were using on the men.

The magic council agreed, though only on the account that we actually get the job done. Otherwise they would step in and handle the situation, this would shame all the guilds involved in this mess and discredit us as wizards. We had to get this done, and the boys knew it.

So why they went to flirt with a group of harlots was beyond me.

Then it clicked.

My attention snapped onto them and I concentrated on the boys only. It took a moment, but I noticed their motions weren't their own. Their eyes had dulled from their usual shine, their movements were stiff and almost robotic. They were under the effects of a charm spell.

My attention then went to the girls, or more specifically, their hands. Charm spells usually consisted of a ring, or a bracelet, and while they usually looked like a cheap piece of jewelry, they usually had a give away that it was more.

I spotted the enchanted bracelet, plain as day, she thought she was being clever disguising it as a charm bracelet, with a multitude of different little pieces of painted metal. The one that gave it away though was a beautiful crystalline heart. I smirked and sent a motion toward Evergreen that I had found something out, before nodding toward the group.

I raised the pitch of my voice to cut through the charm. I gave a wicked grin as I figured out what to say.

"Calm down Evergreen, if those boys want to run off and screw a couple of dirty sluts, more power to them! You want to do something right, let the women take care of it." I proclaimed as I stared with a wicked grin on my face, as I crossed my ankles and tucked them under the bench like a proper lady.

The effect was instant, the boys seemed to snap out of their stupor, shaking their heads to rid themselves of the haze. Evergreen was holding back her laughter, and the five women immediately turned around to glare at me. I then noticed their eyes had a glaze of their own over them. My assumption was correct. These women were some of the ones that were kidnapped. I'd have to be careful around them.

Two beautiful brunettes, an exotic looking noirette, a fiery auburn, and a bombshell blonde, all glaring right at me. One of the brunettes had picked up an open bottle of bourbon and sauntered over to me, with a look of disgust written all over her features. I simply leaned back, elbows on the table to prop me up, and raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?" I snarked. Before I could blink the brunette had dumped the entire contents of the bottle onto my head, soaking me in liquor. The smirk had been wiped from my face, and was replaced with a look of mild surprise. Evergreen stood up and was about to say something, before I raised my hand to silence her.

"You talk big, but next time you may just want to keep your mouth shut, it may actually help you to get a man, instead of just smelling like one." My eyes flickered to gold as I watched the brunette saunter away, my hand slowly clenching into a fist. I ran my fingers through my soaked hair, taking off my pale yellow headband, now darkened from the liquid, causing the shorter strands of hair to curl around my forehead and cheeks. I wrung as much of the liquid from the cloth as I could before gently hanging it on the corner of the table, before reaching down and peeling the dripping wet t-shirt from my damp skin, before repeating the same wringing motions before laying it on the table as I stood from the bench, a grin stretching across my face as I turned to face the five unfortunate souls who had pissed off a dragon.

"So how do you sluts want to do this?" I stood with my arms outspread. The girls looked at me with a look of pure disinterest.

"I detest violence, my girls on the other hand revel in it." The blond, who seemed to act like the ringleader, sighed as she waved the other girls to surround me. The brunettes on my left and right, the auburn in front, and the noirette behind.

"Alright, though it only seems fair to warn you, I never do anything, 'nice and easy.'" I grinned as the girls launched at me. The fight, if you could call it that, went rather fast. A quick kick to the auburn's stomach before throwing her at the noirette knocked the both of them out, while the brunettes tried to double team me, until I smacked their heads together, causing them to not be a further problem.

"Well slut?" I grinned as I walked over the unconscious bodies of her unwitting associates. The blond simply looked unimpressed.

"You may actually be worth my time. Though, let's make the playing field a bit more even." The blond grinned, I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, before she threw off her dress and was standing there clad only in a tiny lemon yellow thong and a matching lace push up. I was only surprised for a moment before I started laughing and rid myself of my jeans, leaving me in my mismatched soft pink bikini bottoms and powder blue sports bra.

We were fighting ala Gray style.

With a smirk she launched the first attack, driving a kick toward my face, I simply jumped up in the air to dodge and she quickly followed. She started throwing punches toward my face, I drove my knee into her stomach before knocking her to the ground. She quickly rose back to her feet and started muttering something I couldn't quite hear. She was then surrounded by shimmering ice particles, dropping the temperature severely.

With a shiver I hugged myself while hopping on my toes trying to warm myself. She took the opening and drove an iced over fist into my stomach, causing a patch of ice to form on my skin. I winced and doubled over, mostly from the cold on my stomach, she then drove an icy fist into my cheek, knocking me back a few feet, but not off my feet.

With a growl I decided to heat up the kitchen. I raised my body temperature to match magma, causing the ice to rapidly melt off my skin and caused my ginger red hair to burst into flames. The two massive temperature differences clashed and created a low pressure area in the building, causing the air to become heavy and humid.

We then lept at each other causing the air to shift, as we jumped around the inn small swirling winds started moving around almost causing a miniature tornado inside a building. Thankfully the fight didn't last long enough for that to happen as I had caught the Barbie doll by her frozen ankle and threw her into the brick fireplace. She cracked the back of her head and limply fell to the ground. I brought my temperature back to normal with a sigh.

I walked over to the blond and rolled her over to make sure I didn't actually kill her when I noticed a tattoo, that had been hidden by magic, was revealing itself.

On her thigh, in a hot pink ink, was the symbol for the Blue Pegasus guild. I quickly walked over to the other girls and inspected them, each one had a mark from a guild, the noirette was from Sabertooth, the Auburn was from Phantom Lord, and the two brunettes were from Mermaid Heel. These were some of the women who were kidnapped.

I quickly motioned Evergreen and the boys over, and explained the situation, quite glad that the boys were only under the charm and hadn't been poisoned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the barkeep making a mad dash out the door. I quickly ran after him, the team running after me. I had to catch this guy and find out just what exactly was going on here.

Cause no one fucks with a guild, not my guild, not anyone else's guild. Cause if they do, they risk facing the temper of a dragon.


	16. Video Games (FNaF)

Video Games (Five Nights at Freddy's)

I gave a small chuckle as I pieced together my computer system in my homes small living room. I decided I didn't have enough blackmail on some of the people around me, so I figured I'd start gathering some by seeing if they could play a few games, and record them doing so.

I figured I'd start with possibly the most notorious of cheap scare factors, and challenge them to play Five Nights at Freddy's. I chuckled slightly as I set up the webcam, this was going to be hilarious.

 **Natsu**

Natsu was easy enough to get over, a challenge to his bravery got him riled up and he practically drug me to my house.

"Alright Natsu, I'm not going to tell you what to do, I'm just going to sit to the side and give you a little bit of info and advise, though only if you ask." I said as I set up the recording software and made sure the camera got both of us in frame.

"Ha! I'm not going to need any advise. I'm sure I'll be able to beat this game, no sweat!" Natsu pumped his fist as he sat down in the chair and placed the headphones on his head.

"This isn't as easy as you might think Natsu. Though most of the info you need is in the first couple nights." I chuckled as I placed my own headphones on.

 **GAME START!**

 **NIGHT ONE!**

"Doesn't this guy ever shut up?" Natsu grumbled as he flipped through the camera's and played with the doors and lights.

"Eventually, the first night isn't that bad, but you still have to be careful." I smirked as I watched Natsu waste away his power by flipping through camera's and playing with the doors and lights. At this rate he'd use up all his power before three A.M., when the animatronics first activate.

"When do these guys even activate? This is getting boring!" Natsu complained as he kept flipping through camera's.

"They activate when the call ends usually, though they will come out sooner on occasion." I commented as I painfully watched Natsu dip below thirty percent on power, and it was only two A.M.

"Well, at least thats soon. What's the point in having a night guard in a children's pizza place?" Natsu grumbled as he finally put down the camera and went back to playing with the doors and lights.

"Not really sure, I'm assuming to keep people from breaking in and looting the place, or to keep fires from breaking out. Or maybe it's just for plot so they can have a game." I shrugged as I had to keep myself from hitting my head against a wall from how Natsu was playing the game.

"Finally he shut up, now these guys should start moving." Natsu grinned as he leaned forward to actually play. As soon as he brought up the camera we noticed that Bonnie was missing.

"Hey that stupid looking rabbits gone." Natsu mindlessly commented as he flicked through a couple camera's trying to find him, which he did, back in back with all the spare parts.

"Err, he's in with all those weird parts, why go back there? And what happened to his guitar?" Natsu asked, I simply shrugged and the screen went black.

"Eh? Why did the screen black out?"

"That's to signal that someone is moving." I pointed out and as soon as I did that the screen came back and Bonnie was up and close with the camera, his eyes having become white dots just staring at the screen.

Natsu jumped back into the chair a freaked out look on his face. I simply waved and greeted the purple bunny with a smile. Natsu shuddered and put down the camera.

"Eh, Lily?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"What happens when the power go's out?" Natsu gulped.

"Well, almost all the animatronics will leave you alone at that point, with the exception of Freddy, he prefers the dark and when the power go's out he tends to beeline for the security room." I stated off hand, before looking at Natsu's power, which was dipping below five percent, and the clock had just turned to four.

"So, I'm fucked?"

"Yeah, you're fucked."

"Dammit." Natsu cringed as he brought the camera back up and saw that Bonnie had moved. A couple clicks and he was found in the party room with his guitar.

"Where the hell did he get his guitar back from?" Natsu muttered, it was here that the power went out and the camera immediately dropped down. It wasn't even five yet.

"Oh god, now what?!" Natsu whimpered as he kept panning his character's head around to try and see through the dark. Then the March of the Toreadors started playing and Natsu stopped and looked directly at Freddy's face lighting up the dark as the tune played, before the song abruptly cut out and Freddy's jumpscare initiated.

Natsu practically ripped off his headphones and jumped out of the chair and down the stairs shouting 'nope' all the way down and out the front door.

"Huh, maybe he has Automatonophobia." I wondered.

" _Well if he didn't, he certainly does now._ " I heard a chuckle from the headphones.

"Maybe, but don't you think you were being a little quick on the jumpscare there Freddy?"

" _Not at all._ "

 **GAME OVER!**

That was fairly amusing, though it was mostly Natsu complaining, the end piece was priceless, and after a little bit of editing I got the video I wanted and I placed it, along with the entire synced up video, into my blackmail folder.

"I wonder who I should challenge next to a game of Five Nights?" I sniggered.


	17. Kiss

**Kiss**

Another day, another mission with the thunder legion. Either they were really starting to like me, or Mirajane keeps throwing me at them and threatening everything from tantrum to demon form if they don't take me. I don't mind either way.

We were back in the small winter village, Shimo, which was under attack, again. A very brave, or possibly very stupid, mage is controlling several of the Vulcan's up on Mount Hakobe, along with using ice magic to make violent snowmen, and was using Shimo as target practice.

We had already gotten there and dispatched the wizard, honestly I wasn't sure how such a weakling had managed to control even one Vulcan, let alone a whole bunch of them. You'd think with the amount of Jewel the town was offering, that he'd be a bit more of a challenge.

Regardless, We had decided to stay the night in at Shimo's inn, cause two long rides for a dragon and a dragon slayer, who were very prone to motion sickness, in the same day, did not appeal to them.

I had just finished brushing my teeth after I had gotten into a fluffy pair of PJ's and was brushing out my hair when Evergreen walked in, clad in satin shorts and a small tank top with her hair up in curlers.

"You didn't think we'd stay the night, did you Evergreen?" I smirked when she glared at me.

"I happen to think this is plenty warm, after all I want to look beautiful, even while asleep." Evergreen smiled as she did a small twirl.

"Oh yeah, nothing more attractive than a frostbitten corpse." I muttered with a roll of my eyes. Evergreen turned red at the thought but simply ignored me and pranced off into her bed for the night. I simply smirked as I opened a small bottle and poured the contents into a glass, the concoction burst into what looked like flames as soon as it made contact with the air.

"What the heck is that?" Evergreen asked from her bed as she eyed the flaming glass. Before raising an eyebrow when I threw my head back and downed the drink.

"It's a special brew that temporarily raises my body temperature, so I don't get cold at night." I sighed as I set down the glass and placed the now empty bottle back into my bag.

"With that you could wear less than I am, why are you wearing those fuzzy pajamas?" Evergreen asked with a furrowed brow. I simply looked down at my fuzzy's.

"I guess I just like fuzzy PJ's." I grinned as I hopped into bed.

* * *

I was awoke in the middle of the night with a small shake on my shoulders. I groaned and rolled over to see who woke me up, and I saw a shivering Evergreen with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her curlers having been taken out earlier.

"What's up Ever? Have a nightmare?" I asked, my voice laced with sleep as I gently rubbed an eye.

"No nightmares. I'm just freezing my butt off. Do you have any more of that body warming drink?" Evergreen shivered as she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"No, I only brought a single bottle with me." I blinked as Evergreen looked like she was going to cry from frustration. I simply sighed and moved the blanket over so Evergreen could climb in.

"I may not have any more of the drink, but the side effect from it basically turns me into a walking space heater. Crawl in, you'll be warm in no time." I patted the other side of the bed and Evergreen threw her blanket back onto her bed, crawled into mine, and curled right up next to me with a relieved sigh. I smiled gently and moved the blankets around a bit so we were both covered, and relaxed back into blissful slumber.

* * *

I woke up to a howling laughter and groaned, I opened my eyes and saw my face was practically buried in Evergreen's bosom, while Bixlow and Freed were laughing at the sight of us. Evergreen woke up not long after after Bixlow fell on the floor while gasping for breath. Evergreen took notice of the position, as she was cuddling me like I was her teddy bear and half smothering me, she released me and sat up to yell at the intruders.

I ignored the bunch and sat up, rubbing one of my eyes to get the sleep out. I noticed that Laxus was standing next to the door with a smirk on his face, while Freed was chuckling, and Bixlow was cackling outright. I sighed as Evergreen was chastising them about personal space and got out of bed to go to the bathroom and do the morning ritual.

I came back out afterward with a hairbrush in my hand and saw that Freed and Bixlow were teasing a red faced Evergreen, something about tree's and kissing. Now I was still half asleep at this point, and being half asleep the mind tends to lack the usual inhibition that a conscious mind regulates. A bit like a drunk, only without the hangover.

So with an inhibitionless mind, it does what an inhibitionless mind does, and came up with a deliciously wicked idea and decided to put it into action without presenting it to the council for approval.

I walked up to Evergreen, gently grabbed her red with rage face, and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. All sound stopped, No laughter, no teasing, no screaming, nothing. I pulled away after a moment and looked at the group, Evergreen was now red for a rather different reason, Bixlow and Freed's eyes were wide and their jaws were almost on the floor, Laxus looked almost expressionless, if it wasn't for his eyebrows almost being in his hairline.

"Don't fret love, I'll tell the staff here to not give Bixlow and Freed any breakfast." I started walking out the door with a smirk. It only took a moment for Bixlow and Freed to snap out of their stupor and start yelling at me for not feeding them and chased after me.

I simply tuned them out and started humming 'I Kissed A Girl'.


	18. Gift

**Gift**

Laxus was looking at the jobs board out of sheer boredom, not because he needed the jewel or anything, he was just wanting to do something that didn't have to have the Thunder Legion or Nightingale tagging along with him.

He eventually spotted a mission that offered a large amount of jewel, along with a bonus prize that'll be gifted upon the completion of the mission. However it didn't state what the prize was. With a simple shrug he pulled the mission off the board and walked over to his grandfather, Makarov, who was sitting on the bar while Mira was cleaning a glass and talking to the ginger haired Nightingale.

"Going solo today, Laxus?" Makarov asked as he stamped the mission release.

"Yeah, need some time away from the legion, and from Ginger over there." Laxus snarked.

"Oh come now Laxus, you say that like you don't like me or something." Lily grinned from her seat at the bar.

"Never said I did in the first place."

"Oh, Laxus, stop being so mean to Lily, I mean really, it's only a couple days away from her birthday!" Mira frowned at the titanic blond.

"Mira! No one needs to know about my-"

"Hey everyone! Lily's birthday is in a couple days!" Cana's slurred voice yelled out, "Maybe we can get some lucky lad to finally get her laid!"

"Cana!" Lily squealed out while the infamous devil woman giggle behind her hand.

Laxus was smart enough to back out of the guild while the insanity was just getting started, though not before overhearing Cana saying something about throwing Lily and him in the same room with a some rope and handcuffs, and a few other toys.

Laxus didn't know if he should be impressed or worried when a keg went flying through the side of the guild.

* * *

The mission was quick and simple, at least for Laxus, and before he knew it he had already completed the task at hand and was getting his reward from the odd little man who requested the job be complete.

"And you must be wondering about what you're special prize is, Though I'm sure someone of your great stature doesn't need such a paltry trinket, perhaps you can find some use for it." The little old man skipped off for a moment, before returning with a small wooden box and handed it to the Slayer.

"This is a very rare silver gate key, There has only been a small handful ever created, though that's mostly due to these creatures being very volatile in nature, even going as far as attacking their wizard as soon as their summoned. So naturally it is very hard to even get a contract with these creatures before you end up seriously hurt, or worse. So if you plan on using it, or gifting it, make sure you are a very skilled celestial mage, or just an outright powerful wizard." Laxus had tuned out most of the old man's speech, all he knew was that it was a rare gate key, and that he didn't give two shits.

For a moment he thought about pawning it, however he also remembered that Lily's birthday would probably be going on as soon as he got back, Mira was about as crazy with birthday parties as she was with romance, and decided he could just give her this and not have to be on the receiving end of the demon woman's wrath for forgetting the birthday of one of his team members, even though she wasn't officially a part of it.

With that thought in mind, he tucked the key box in his pocket and left the withered old man with the creepy looking doll he had to retrieve from some dark wizard who was attempting to imbue it with the soul of some dead girl, and headed back for the train station.

* * *

As soon as Laxus walked back into the guild hall he was immediately caught up in the whirling dervish of celebration as the entire guild celebrated Lily's birthday, said ginger was sitting at the bar with the most ridiculous looking party hat on, while managing to look both entertained and embarrassed. The entire guild was all cheering and drunkenly slurring, what he could only assume to be, the happy birthday song.

Managing to maneuver his way through the rabble he got to the bar and sat down to get a drink.

"Hey Laxus, how was your mission?" Lily asked with a smile, Laxus simply grunted and looked over, noting two paper bags full of random little trinkets that the entire guild got her, most of which seemed to be over perfumed soaps and lotions.

"Here," Laxus muttered as he pulled out the tiny little box and handed it to Lily. She blinked and took it as Mira came back with a beer for Laxus and the demon lady almost squealed in joy, possibly thinking of something completely different being in the box. Lily simply rolled her eyes and opened the box only to raise an eyebrow.

"A gate key?" She muttered as she pulled out the simple little silver key, Mira's earlier joy deflated rather quickly.

"I didn't know you knew I could do Celestial Spirit magic." "You think I didn't notice the little demon cat you like to keep company with?" Lily chuckled and linked the newer key onto a small chain that also carried Dreshire's key.

"Thanks Laxus," "Whatever," He snorted as he started downing his beer.

"OI, OI, Lily open my present next!" Natsu ran over with a poorly wrapped box and practically shoved it in the smaller girls face. Lily simply smiled and unwrapped the present, or tried to anyway.

"What'd you do Natsu, use an entire roll of wrapping paper?" Gray muttered as he saw the present shrink considerably, though there seemed to be no end in sight of the bright red paper.

"We couldn't find anything to cut it with, so we ended up using the whole thing." Natsu grinned, and several people just face palmed, Lily simply kept working on unraveling the present, which in the end consisted of a small box filled with strange confectioneries, including spicy chocolate and gummy bacon. Apparently someone had shown him a bunch of gag gifts and he used them as actual gifts.

Natsu was immediately called out on this which proceeded with the usual guild brawl.

* * *

Laxus was relaxing on the second floor of the hall, while most of the guild moaned about having had too much to drink yesterday. When the door burst open when a small ginger, who looked very roughed up, had kicked it in.

"LAXUS!" She shouted, balling her fists and glaring up at the lightning user, who had no idea what he'd done.

"Lily are you okay, you look like you've been through a battle with a pack of wolves!?" Mira called out as Levy went up and started using a napkin to wipe off some of the blood from some shallow gashes on her face. Lily said nothing but kept her hot gaze on the blond titan who was coming down the stairs to see what the hell had happened. While the thunder legion came running with a first aid kit.

Erza, who had been watching this, immediately requiped a rather large claymore and pointed it at Laxus. "What did you do to her?!" She growled.

Before Laxus had to chance to defend himself, Lily pulled out a silver gate key and shoved it in his face. Loke blanched and quickly backed away at the sight of the gate key.

"Do you have ANY idea what this thing summons?" Lily snarled, Laxus almost had to cross his eyes to be able to see the key, before shaking his head.

"This is the key of Canis Major, and it summons a Werewolf, who as soon as I called him forth, growled about having a 'weak master', and proceeded to attack me!" There was a collection of gasps and several glares shot at the blond. Laxus had the decency of looking somewhat ashamed, truthfully having had no intent on harming the smaller mage.

Lily put the keychain back into her pocket, before removing her other arm from Freed's grasp, as he was working on bandaging up some deeper gashes on the limb, and gently removing Levy's hands from where she was finishing removing the blood from her face.

"This is BY FAR the-" Lily paused, for a moment as the grin she had been holding back the entire time had finally managed to creep it's way onto her face, "BEST gift I have ever received."

Lily had then jumped up and wrapped her arms around the taller man's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, while chanting a mantra of gratitude to the man, all the while still having that same goofy grin on her face. While Laxus looked mostly surprised and highly confused, he awkwardly patted the woman's back before prying her off of him and setting her back down onto the floor.

"Don't mention it." He muttered before walking back up the stairs, all while wondering just what in the hell had just happened. Most of the other guild members were wondering the same thing before going back to what they were doing, while Levy and Freed finished fixing up the still grinning mage.

"Man, if he gives gifts like that to his friends, what does he give his enemies?" Elfman muttered from the bar.


End file.
